


Un niño

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Spoilers Sun Village
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El terror lo invadía, junto con la impotencia y el dolor. Los recuerdos se agolpaban tan rápido en su mente que se vio imposibilitado de defenderse. Se vio indefenso, impotente, como en aquel entonces, frente a Deliora y frente a Ur. Se vio como aquel niño pequeño que solo podía temblar... porque eso era. "Soy... un niño".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un niño

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Notas: Desde que vi este capítulo quise hacer un fic de él, y es que Gray me dio mucho sentimiento u.u
> 
> Espero les guste.
> 
> Advertencias: *Spoiler capítulo 348 manga*

" _Soy… un niño…"_

¿Por qué? Todo cayendo, todo destruido. Desapareciendo.

Deliora.

El miedo… miedo a Deliora.

Ur.

El Iced Shell, la voz de Lyon, sus gritos, sus lágrimas… Y Ultear, el recuerdo de ella, su sonrisa, su presencia, sus palabras… y el adiós. Todo desaparece, como en aquel tiempo, frente a Deliora, a su merced.

_**El terror.** _

El grito emerge desde lo profundo de su garganta cargado de pánico, de miedo, de dolor. Dolor por la pérdida, por el adiós, por todas aquellas personas importantes, aquellas que ya no están. Nunca más.

Todo el dolor y la impotencia. No podía hacer nada, nunca pudo hacer nada.

" _¡Demonio…! ¡Deliora!"_

Todo desapareciendo, todos cayendo, y él no podía hacer nada. Solo era un niño, uno lleno de pánico. Viendo a sus padres caer, a sus vecinos, sus conocidos.

" _A… ayuda."_

El dolor, el terror, el miedo y la impotencia. Era un niño, uno que gritaba y rogaba por algo que no llegaría, nadie vendría a socorrerlo. Porque no había nadie que pudiera hacerlo, nada podía detener a Deliora. Nada.

_Gray_.

Nada podía parar a Deliora. Moriría, junto con sus padres y todo su pueblo, todo desaparecería.

_Deliora está muerto._

" _¡Lo sé! Lo sé, pero…"_

Aun así... Ur, los recuerdos. Ella desapareciendo, convertida en hielo.

" _Mató a mi padre y a mi madre"_

_Está muerto._

A costa de la vida de Ur, y de la de sus padres. Su simple recuerdo, el recuerdo del demonio cargaba demasiada sangre como para que pudiera pasarlo por alto.

_Se bravo, debes derrotar al enemigo ante ti. Sino tus amigos estarán en peligro._

Él debía. Tenía que…

" _Amigos… el enemigo ante mí."_

_Sí, te estaré observando._

" _Ul…"_

El enemigo, sus amigos. Ur, ella… el Iced Shell, y los recuerdos cargados de dolor.

Aun así…

Tenía a sus amigos, y junto con ellos tenía un mañana. Ur se había ido, pero aún quedaba ella, seguía ahí, su presencia, su voz, su recuerdo. Ella estaba ahí, a su lado, para guiarlo. Su hermana.

" _¡…tear!"_

No estaba solo, no estaba indefenso, por ende no debía temer.

" _Hielo… un demonio… un niño… la gota de la luna…"_

Un sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero que idiota había sido y que patético debía haberse visto.

" _Muchas cosas nostálgicas por aquí"_

Muchos recuerdos indeseados.

" _Que patético haber perdido el control solo por eso"_

Por simples recuerdos. Eso eran, solo recuerdos.

" _Pero ahora está bien"_

Porque no estaba solo y no estaba indefenso, y porque  **debía**  pelear.

" _¿Le hiciste esto a los del pueblo?"_

Su sonrisa se amplió al oír la respuesta de su enemigo.

" _Entonces…"_

Pelearía, debía hacerlo.

"… _la magia que usas es realmente asquerosa"_

Su pecho se llenó de orgullo, de ese que sentía al recordar su familia: a Ur, a Lyon, y a Ultear.

" _Te mostrare como debería ser la magia de hielo"_

Lo haría con todo su orgullo de mago, aquel que había heredado de Ur y de Ultear, pelearía con todas sus fuerzas y ganaría. Por ella, porque su hermana lo estaba observando, como siempre. Lucharía por el mañana y por los recuerdos, para no volver a olvidar algo tan importante.

Él ya no estaba solo, ni estaba indefenso. Nada desaparecería, se aseguraría de ello.

Después de todo, hace tiempo que ya no era un niño como para comportarse como uno.

Ganaría, sin lugar a dudas.


End file.
